The New Girl
by kat69d
Summary: There's a new girl in the Upper East Side and she has her sights on a particular boy...references to sex and drugs...there will be a follow up story...
1. Chapter 1

_Note: I do not own 'Gossip Girl' but do own my character. I haven't read the books yet so it's more focused on the TV show. The stuff in bold is Gossip Girl's commentary. Enjoy!_

* * *

Blair stood wrapped in Nate's arms on the stairs of their private school. Her girls, Isabel and Kati, were there as well as Chuck, who didn't seem too appreciative that it was early Monday morning. They watched as other students entered the building. There was one who caught everyone's eyes.

"Who is she?" Nate asked.

"No clue. Must be new."

"But a week in? Weird time to be starting," Kati said.

Chuck looked at her and wondered what her red hair would look like against his black sheets. He smirked when his eyes took in her chest. She would be perfect to add to his list of conquests.

The new student stopped and noticed the group of people watching her. She tugged her messenger bag higher on her shoulder and went up to them.

"May I ask who you're staring? Especially you," she said, turning to Chuck.

"You must be new. I'm Blair, this is Nate, my boyfriend, Chuck, Isabel and Kati. Why are you starting here now?"

"I'm Mikayla. My father's company opened up a branch here and he was transferred to run it. School back home doesn't normally start till next week so there's the fact I was still entitled to two more weeks so I went to Greece. Got back yesterday and my father kindly told me that I had to start today."

"Where are you from?"

"Toronto. You do know where that is, right? Most people here have no clue unless it's in this zip code."

Chuck took her all in. She was tall with red hair that fell just past her shoulders. Her green eyes sparkled in the sun. He glanced down at her chest and smiled.

Mikayla noticed that Chuck was staring at her chest. She pushed up her sleeves, waiting for him to see her tattoo. He didn't.

"My father left on a business trip for a week so I'm having a party tonight at my townhouse."

"It's Monday," Nate pointed out.

"Exactly. A wonderful way to start the week off. I was thinking 9ish. Here's my address," she said, pulling out a card with her address and cell number on it and gave it to Blair.

"Tell anyone and everyone. Why don't you come over about 7 and help me relieve some stress?" she boldly said to Chuck.

She handed him a card and he definitely saw her tattoo. He nodded. Mikayla walked away and stopped in front of Dan and Jenny.

"Hey. I'm new here so I'm having a party at my place. Here's the address and tell everyone. Did you know if you grew your hair long and were a few years younger, you totally could pass as that guy from the John Tucker movie?"

Dan took the card and watched as Mikayla walked away.

**We have a new student in our mists and she's already throwing a party. Who's this Mikayla Duke and why did she invite Chuck Bass to her home hours before the party? We'll have to attend to see and you know Gossip Girl never misses a good party.**

It was nearly 7 and Chuck stood outside of Mikayla's front door. He rang the bell and waited. A middle aged woman opened the door.

"You must be here for Mikayla's study group. Come in. She's upstairs on the 3rd floor. Tell her that I'm leaving and I'll see her Wednesday."

Chuck smiled and went up to the 3rd floor to find a note on the door.

_Chuck, I'm in the shower. Come join me._

He smiled again and let himself into her bedroom. There wasn't much set up: just a bed, a large screen TV, and surprisingly, a video camera on a tripod.

_Interesting_, he thought. _I haven't been this turned on in a long time._

He began to remove his clothes and left them on the floor as he went. He could hear the shower so he headed in that direction.

"Mikayla," he called.

"In here."

There she was with her back to him. He opened the shower door and she turned to face him. Her naked body looked so tight and smooth. Her breasts hung freely and seemed perfect for her body. She had another tattoo on her hip and he smiled again. He got into the shower with her and Mikayla kissed him hard on the lips.

"I don't do relationships. I'm more of friends with benefits type of person."

"Good to know. I don't do relationships either."

"The liquor and food should arrive at 8:30 and I want to get high so we can't spend the whole time in bed."

Mikayla and Chuck spent half an hour in the shower before moving into her bedroom to continue things. Just after 8, they smoked a couple of joints and got dressed. The liquor and food arrived late so they passed the time making out.

The first guests came just before 9. Soon there were people everywhere in the townhouse. Mikayla mingled with her guests but kept spotting Nate staring at a blond girl. She was with the look-a-like guy from this morning.

"Hey. I'm Mikayla."

"I'm Serena and this is my boyfriend, Dan. This is a great place. Won't your parents mind?"

"Mom died when I was 3 and Dad's out of town for a week. We have an unspoken rule: 'No proof - no problem.' I gave my housekeeper tonight and tomorrow off. She thinks I'm having a few people over for study group. I love her dearly but she's sometimes so dense."

"Serena. Dan. If you could excuse us," Chuck said, grabbing Mikayla's hand.

**The biggest highlight of the night was Chuck pulling Mikayla away from Serena and Dan. But not before she whispered something to Serena, who looked over at Nate and caught him staring. Luckily for her, Blair didn't see or there would have been another blowout. And where did Chuck and Mikayla go? No one knows but you know I'm here to find out. XOXO Gossip Girl.**


	2. Note

I continued the story…check out _More of the New Girl_…


End file.
